Schooled!
by Wickedly Lovely2396
Summary: What happens when your forced to be someone your not. When being born  unnormal was basically illeagal...Lots of Drama Romance and a couple of Explosions just to top it all off...Chap.4 is up
1. Chapter 1

Schooled!

It was a normal afternoon in the Titans Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games. Starfire was playing dress up with Silkie. Raven was reading a Book and Robin was working out in the gym. The titans have gotten older and everything seems to be fine. Raven and Beast Boy don't fight as much, they were actually really good friends, and Cyborg doesn't pick on BB about being a vegetarian anymore. Robin and Star are finally dating and Star is less confused about "Human Customs".

Crime was low so all were surprised when the Titan alarm went off and a chubby man in a gray suit appeared on the TV.

"Dude, who's the fat guy?" Asked Beast Boy a little annoyed that he interrupted his game.

Cyborg snickered and Robin cleared his throat. "Beast boy this is our mayor" he said through clenched teeth. Beast boy mouthed an 'oh' and Raven began to speak with slight venom in her voice.

"What do you want Mr. Mayor." Raven didn't like the mayor and was a little pissed that he interrupted her book.

"Well I am sorry Ms. Roth but I come to bring bad news." Raven was about to yell at the mayor for using her last name but Robin stopped her and began to speak just in time. "What do you mean bad news?" asked Robin a little worried.

"Well," Began the Mayor. "The council has decided that we don't really need you any more so we decided to send you off to school instead." Robin's mouth dropped open and Cyborg said what was on all the titans' minds. "What in The hell do you mean you don't need us anymore?" He asked quite defensively.

The mayor started sweat but continued to speak anyway. "Crime rate has been extremely low so you aren't as use full as you used to be."

"So why send us to school?" Robin asked.

"Because even though you are older you all are still teens and need to be educated, and don't worry you'll be going to a school just for special people like you."

"What do you mean 'special'" Raven asked through clenched teeth. The mayor began to shift more uneasy in his chair. "What I mean Ms. Roth is that you will be attending a school with children just like you, with magic powers and special abilities, they will teach you to be normal. They will make you use your original names and dress like normal children; you will participate in after school activities like normal children, walk like normal children and even talk like normal children. Oh and you will not be able to use any of your powers."

"Dude!" Beast boy growled. "I'm green, Cyborg's half robot, Rae's a sexy demon, Robin is like a super ninja and Starfire is from another Fucking planet! We will NEVER be normal!" Beast Boy huffed and shook his hands animatedly.

The mayor just shook his head and gave a sly smirk. "We'll see"

Robin frowned and crossed his arms. "And what is we say no and don't go to 'special' school?"

"Then we would have to arrest you for breaking the law, every child under the age of 23 with special abilities or powers will legally have to attend this school or will be put on trial and arrested. I'm sorry Robin I didn't make this law I just delivered it to you. Your bus will be there to pick you up Sunday morning at 10:00 am have your stuff packed and ready to go. We will miss you titans, good bye.

The TV screen went blank as the titans stood there dumfounded.

"This some ol' Bullshit" grumbled Cyborg as he threw his video game controller at the TV, which made a loud cracking sound catching Starfire attention.

"What is wrong friend Cyborg?" She asked in her sweet innocent. Robin smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. "Star we're going to school." She shrieked and gave him a spine crushing hug. "YAY! This is wonderful always to go to school. OH Raven we must go to the mall of shopping to purchase school clothes!"

Raven was still blushing from the fact Beastboy called her sexy but when the dreaded 'mall of shopping' was mentioned it immediately caught her attention.

"Well Starfi-' Starfire began to pout and Raven couldn't help but give in. She needed new clothes anyway.

"Fine" Raven huffed. Starfire shrieked again, grabbed Raven and dragged her out the room. "To the mall of shopping" Star shrieked, you could still her raven groaning when they exited the room.

The boys sat there lost in their thoughts before robin spoke. "Well I'm going to go get ready for school later guys." He left leaving beast boy and Cyborg alone.

"This sucks groaned Cyborg I already finished school I don't wanna go again." Cyborg grumbled sitting on the couch . Beast boy still stood there with the same dumbfounded expression until something clicked in his mind.

"Dude did I call Raven sexy?" Cyborg grinned ."Yup. And did you see her blush?"

"Yup" Beast sat there silently think about Raven, and dreading his first day of school. Cyborg finally broke the silence.

"You wanna play again?" He asked picking his game controller back up. "Sure." Beast Boy smiled and they went into another epic battle of 'Halo', trying to injoy there weekend intill school started.

i


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Heyy guys thanx for reviewing and stuff Shout out to Maiden Ghost for reviewing first and such anywayzz on with the story!

Disclaimer –The teen titans obviously don't belong to me

(At the Mall of Shopping)

Starfire dragged Raven into a Bright pink store that smelled like the perfume section at TARGET.

"Why are we in here Star?" Raven complained, The brightness was hurting her eyes and the smell was making her nauseous. "This store contains, what do you call it, prom dresses. I have never been to a prom and I wish to purchase one PLEASE raven will be your best smalflorg!"

"What the hell is a- nevermind just go get your dress." Starfire shrieked with glee, grabbed a handful of dresses, and ran into the dressing room. While star was in the dressing room Raven began to test out perfume (she picked the one that smelled like jasmine) She was about to purchase it when something caught her eye. It was a Dark blue strapless dress with a slit up the thigh part. The best part was that it came with a black crystalled belt with the shape of a raven on it. The dress felt like silk and was just her size. 'Beastboy would love that on you' chirped one of Ravens emotions. 'Shut up Affection' Raven growled back at the emotion. 'You should buy it take risk girl' came another voice from her mind. 'FINE Brave I will buy it just shut up Affection for me she's getting on my nerves, 'ok' brave said smugly. There was a shriek in Ravens head followed by Brave giggles and then silence.

Finally, Raven thought. She grabbed the dress and the perfume and purchased it at the counter; she sensed Starfire behind her but didn't say anything.

"Raven are you buying a prom dress too?" Star asked gripping what looked like a pink ball gown. "Yea I am" Raven answered with a smirk on her face

"That is most glorious friend you will look beautiful in it and I could style your hair with gorgeous ornaments and I shall do your make up and –"

"Whoa Star one step at a time ok anyway there is a store I want to go to"

" What store" "Hot topic" Starfire gave Raven a confused look. "

"Raven if I may ask, what is this topic about and why is it so warm?" Raven smirked again, even though Starfire was a little (a lot actually) strange she was Ravens best friend. "Just come on Star I'll show you"

"YAY" Starfire shrieked again " OH and after we got to this 'Hot Topic' we shall go to a store that I saw a while ago, something about a girl named Victioria and her secrets."

This is gonna be a long night raven thought to herself.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( Back at the tower)

Robin stepped in front of the tv and glared at the two boys. "When I said I was going to go get ready for school I thought you two would do the same." Can we play one more game PLEASEEE I'll be your best smalflorg!" Beasyboy whined.

"Beastboy what the hell is a smalflorg" Robin asked slightly frustrated. " I don't know Star taught me."

"Anyway, no you can not play one more game and Cyborg I need you to do something for me"

"Whatsup man" Cyborg asked curiously. "I need you to make us all new Holo –rings, I still don't trust this school thing and I think that we should not tell people who we are intill were sure its safe . I also want you to make us cellphones we will need to keep in contact with each other and communicator looks to suspicious."

"Alright I think I could do that" Cy said with a smile on his face. "Thanks man" Robin smirked "Now im going to go finish packing we leave tomorrow so Titans go pack." Cyborg ran to his room excited about his new project. Beastboy on the other hand dragged his feet along the floor. 'Tomorrows' gonna suck' He said to himself as he began to pack his 'normal' clothes."

(Tomorrow)

The titans stood in the front all packed up waiting to go. Star wore a white pleated skirt with a Lavender blouse and a white vest and Lavender flats. Robin decided to keep it simple with a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, and a red leather jacket with a pair of shades. Cyborg wore a light blue hoodie and some gray jeans and a white hat. Beastboy decided to go with the skater boy look, he had on green skinny jeans with a purple belt a black graphic shirt and green gloves. His hair that grew over the years ,like his height, was brushed over his eyes. Raven wore a dark blue t-shirt with a hood that hugged her perfectly, she had on black skinny jeans that were ripped all over revealing her grey skin.

They all looked basically the same besides the clothes intill Cyborg handed them there new rings. "Here you go" he said with excitement. Everyone put one the rings at one.

"Starfire's eyes dimmed and his skin changed from orange to a soft tan. Cyborgs mechanical body seemed to vanish . Beastboy's skin shifted from green to tan as his hair became a dirty blond color. Raven's grey skin grew to a pale caucasian color as her change from purple to black. Robin's hair grew a dark brown.

"We'll now start calling each other by our real names, oh and I made Cy- I mean Victor make us cell phones , Victor"

Cyborg handed each titan a phone the colors matching their personality. Robin got red Cy. Blue Star pink Raven purple and BB green. "This is pretty awesome" Robin said "Good job Victor"

"Thanks man" Cyborg replied happily. Not soon after the School bus arrived. Instead of yellow it was dull gray and had S.F.T.A painted neatly on the side. A man in a blue suit jumped of a bus and smiled creepily. "Howdy guys! Please board the bus in a single file line two people to a seat its going to be a eight hour drive of fun and happiness are you READYY!"

The titans exchanged glances and shrugged. "I am Ready " Starfire chirped "Then lets go you silly gooses " the driver said with cheerfully.

The board the bus silently. Robin and Star set together, Cyborg sat by himself very preoccupied in the new phone he just made. And Raven and Beastboy sat together.

"This blows" BB said under his breath "Its not that bad" Raven responded "But if they driver guy calls me a goose again I'll his grinning ass to another dimension. BB laughed and the buss took off on there eight hour journey to school.

Well there you go next time there will be slight bb and rae fluff and can you who Cyborg was texting on his phone she plays a big part in this storie! R&R please

Much love,

WickedlyLovely 2396


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Ok so I wasn't going to upload again in till next week but I'm bored as hell so here you go (Thanx for the reviews )

"This blows" BB said under his breath "It's not that bad" Raven responded "But if they driver guy calls me a goose again I'll his grinning ass to another dimension. BB laughed and the bus took off on their eight hour journey to school.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXX

No one spoke for a while but the bus driver from the decided to break the silence. "If you kids look in the compartment above your head you'll find blankets, pillows, and your envelopes with ALL your special information in it." The titans grumbled at his happiness. BB stood and opened his compartment only to be knocked back down by numerous pillows.

"DUDE!" he yelled playfully. "What's up with all the pillows?" "We got the blankets" yelled Robin covered in many homemade looking quilts. Raven slowly opened her compartment to only find five yellow envelopes with the titan's names written on them. She sighed with relief, passed them around to the other titans who all gave there envelopes a questioning look. "Should we open them?" BB asked. "Duh" Robin said matter of factly.

The envelopes contained a book of rules and regulations (Which BB threw out the window) A map of the school and their class schedules and housing information.

"Look Rachel" Star shouted from the back of the bus. "Me and you will be sharing a room with another human named…Hailey Quinn?" "That's great Kori just great." Raven said sarcastically, she never was really good at meeting new people and sharing a room with one was going to be a challenge.

"Looks like me you and Gar are bunking together." Robin said to Cy who didn't seem to be listening. "Vic…Vic…VICTOR!" Robin yelled finally catching Cyborg's attention. "Huh" he asked still not glancing up from his phone. "Man who are you texting?" Robin asked curiously. "Karen" Cyborg answered still not looking up from his phone. "Who is this Karen of which you speak?" Asked Star now interested in the conversation.

"You know KAREN …KAREN JOHNSON (sigh) Bee I'm texting Bee."

"Your whating Bee?" Raven asked extremely confused. "Texting Rae" BB answered glancing at her confused expression. "Ummm..." Beastboy smirked at the confused beauty next to him. "So I guess half demons don't text huh?" BB asked still smirking. "No they do not do whatever the hell you're talking about." Raven said crossing her arms.

"Here let me show you" Beastboy smiled, reached into raven's pants pocket and grabbed her phone. Raven blushed furiously at the slight contact of his hand and her thigh. '**I wonder what would it feel like** **to have his strong hands against my'** **'WOAH'** Raven screamed inside her head. '**BRAVE I thought I told you to shut Affection up!' 'I did Rae I put tape on her mouth and everything'** Brave said very sassy like. **'Then who is-' 'I'm Lust hun. Nice to meet ya' "Wait" **Raven thought **"Lust when in the hell did I star Lusting over people?" 'The day you layed eyes on Beastboy'** Lust said smugly. **"I cant LUST for Beastboy, I'm not saying he's not cute or anything but Lusting over him is a little over the edge don't you think?" "Not really' **Lust Began ** "He's incredibly Hot and you've notice how he has matured over the years; How his lean muscle's glisten I the sun light How that sexy fang peaks out of his mouth when he smiles How..' ** **'THAT'S IT BRAVE" "I'm on it Rae '**

There was more screaming some foul language and then silence. "Umm Rachel" Beastboy asked sounding kinda worried. "You spaced out for a moment there you ok?"

Raven blushed " Yea Gar. I'm fine , sooo Texting?" "Oh yeah" He smiled and scooted closer to Raven.

"See first you press messages then click compose messages. Then you scroll down and pick a name I'll pick mine. See now you pull out this keyboard here and type a message aka a text." Raven grabbed the phone from him and began typing letters on by one.

"NO!" Beastboy said snatching the phone back. "You do NOT text with your pointer finger!" He said with a playfull growl. "Then what the hell am I supposed to text with?" Raven asked more confused than ever. "With your thumbs DUH" He said waving his to gloved thumbs in front of her face. "Fine!" Raven said . She snatched the phone back and began texting with her thumbs. "Ok im done now what?"

"Hit send" He said with a smirk on his face. He tought Raven how to do something that hhe didn't know how to do instead of the other way around he could get used to this he smiled happily as his phoned buzzed. "I wonder who that could be" he said in a mock British accent .

He grabbed the phone from his pocket and read the message which said. _'You are an idiotic fool and I hate your face'_

"AWWW I love you to Rae!_ " _ BB smiled and pulled her into her into a bone crushing hug,

"Another Dimension" Raven spat out. BB grinned devilishly and let her go.

The rest of the ride was basically silent. Cy stayed occupied wih his phone. Rob and Star made out the whole time and BB and Rae sang along silently to Ravens ipod.

Raven eventually fell asleep. Her head layed in the crook of Beastboy's neck as she snoozed silently. BB gently covered her up with with one of the blankets and smiled gently.

This might not be that thought to himself. He slowly closed his eyes and relaxed knowing that they be at school in a few hours.

A/N

So next time the will b at school and stuff thank x for reading please review

Much love

Wickedly Lovely2396


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Heyy People of the world so before I start I wanna give a shout out to The Cretin and Gretchen123, why'd I give them a shout out? (Because there frickin Awesome)…..anywayz I am again uploading because I am bored and I'm having WAY to much fun writing this storie. So here you go

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"OW!" Beastboy was awoken by a throbbing arm. It took him about thirty seconds to realize he had just been hit."Owww! Rachel what the hell!"

"Why were YOU snuggling with ME!" Raven yelled still slightly blushing from when she woke up in his arms. "I was soo not snuggling with you, YOU were snuggling with me you…You SNUGGLER!"

"OH whatever Garfield you know th-"Hey you silly gooses stop all that darn arguing we're here!" The bus driver called out from the front of the bus. "That's it" Raven growled. Her fingers grew black tendrils of magic. With a flick of her wrist the Bus drivers head smashed into the steering wheel.

"Umm…Rachel" Robin began slightly worried. "He'll be unconscious for about two hours. I sent him to the dimension of darkness, you can't hear or say anything all you see is your worst fears…by the time he wakes he's bound to have pissed himself." Raven said quite smugly. "Well as long as he's not dead than its fine with me." Robin gave her a sly smirk. "Whatever." Raven said, she grabbed her suitcase and they all unboarded the bus.

They stared in awe at the Building in front of them. "Dude ..." Beastboy whispered. They school was huge not huge but **HUGE**. Big green vines grew up the sides of the light blue school. Long glass hallways stuck the building connecting in to smaller buildings the same color, one of the smaller buildings was labeled Gymnasium the other was labeled Library and the other was labeled Cafeteria .They stood in the court yard which was filled with exotic plants, beautiful marble fountains, and purple stone walkways. Off in the Distance they could see about twelve smaller buildings which looked a lot like camp cabins but more fancy.

"It's Beautiful" Star whispered to herself. The school wasn't the only thing that surprised them, the students were more breath taking.

They were surrounded by Giants and dwarfs, nymphs and sayters, there were even some mermaids playing in one of the fountains. "Dude…" Beastboy said again still in awe at the sight in front of them.

"Hey Sparky" Came a familiar voice behind the teens. Cyborg smile from ear to ear, he turned around slowly. "Karen?"

"Yup" she smiled and embraced him in a tight hug. 'Something was different about her' Cyborg thought. He let go and eyed her suspiciously. She wore black and yellow basketball shorts and a matching jersey that was tied above her waist revealing her well defined abs. Her hair hung to her shoulders in tight little curls and her face was slightly sweaty. "Sorry" She said glancing at Cyborg "I just got back from b-ball practice soo what's up?"She said with a slight smile on her face. Cy. Could tell it was forced but decided to ignore it. "Nothing much Bee, why didn't you tell us you was here?"

"Actually I've been here for three months I tried to contact you guys but I got no answer but when Vic. texted me and said you guys were being sent away to school I knew you guys were coming here! So I decided to wait until you guys got here sooooo….SUPRISE... I guess."

"So is the rest of Titans east here?" Robin asked curiously. "Yup." Bee smiled." "Roy (speedy) and Gordan (Aqualad) are at the library. Roberto and Raphael (Mas Y Menos) are at the playground with Melvin, Teether and Timmy."

"So are all the titans here?" Raven asked sarcastically. "Actually yes they are. Speaking of other Titans here come Wally (Kid flash) and Jessica (Jinx).

"Wassup titans long time no see." Kid Flash said with a smile. "How do you know it was us Wally were in disguises." Robin asked suspiciously.

"For one, Bee told us you guys were coming and for two I could recognize you anywhere bird brain." Kid flash said smugly. "Whatever." Robin mumbled some words under his breath that nobody could here. "So where you guys bunking?" Flash asked . "Umm…House Eight." Beastboy said looking at his papers. "That's my house to I could show you guys there if you want" said Flash

"Sure" Cy answered with a smile on his face. "Whatever." Robin mumbled again. "Don't be upset boy friend Dick, I shall see you later yes?" Robin smiled and kissed his girlfriend "Of course Kori." He, Cy, Flash and BB walked away to their House. "LATER RAE!" Beastboy yelled across the court yard. "LATER GAR." Raven yelled back with a soft smirk on her face, she didn't know why she was smiling Beastboy just had that effect on her.

"So how was your date Jess." Bee asked Jinx with a devious smirk on her face "I'll tell you later Karen but first me, Rae and Kori gotta catch up on some gossip." Jinx winked.

"That's sounds fun and all but we gotta go look for our House." Raven said "Oh what house or you in we could show you if you like."Bee said while dribbling the basketball ion her hand."That would be cool were and house Twelve."Raven said nicely. "That our house two oooooo This is gonna be AWESOME" Jinx squeaked , kart wheeled onto her hands and made her to their house.

"Oh and friend Karen our paper says that we will be sharing a room with a Hailey Quinn do you know of her? Star asked. "Yeah Hailey she's a sweet heart a little insane in the brain if you ask me but she' sweet ." Bee said with a smile. Oh great, Raven thought, that's just perfect.

XXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxXXXxxxx

On there way the house the girls talked about everything from boys to clothes to prom. Beastboy's and Ravens new friendship was brought up once in the conversation. But Raven just blushed and said I don't know what you're talking about.

When they arrived at their house they were in shock…again. As soon you walk In you are greeted by a fully decked out lobby (Flat screen an all) To their Left was a beautiful kitchen and to their right was a group of stares that led to the rooms.

"I'm going to go take a shower your room is on the third floor last door to the right I think" Bee said with a smile on her face. Raven and Starfire made their way to their passing many girls in the process. When They reached their room they found the door open inside were a young girl, about fourteen, and A older boy, around seventeen.

The girls hair was died a dingy green and her skin was a pale white. Her lips were bright red, small and poofy with two small scars jutting out the sides her making her have a permenate smile. She was wearing a dark purple pleated skirt with a matching half jacket her shirt was bright orange which matched her bright fuzzy boots. The boy on the other hand had long blond hair that was died red and black at the tips. His face was pale like the girls he also had scars jutting out the sides of his lips but his were more deep and jagged. He wore a red shirt that had two diamonds on the back. He also wore black skinny jeans and a pair of red converse. They sat on a bright purple bed on the far side of the room that was covered with dismantled teddy bears and barbies, playing a game of chess.

Raven cleared her throat and the boys eyes shot up but the girl concentrated on the game . "OH umm hi you must be the new girls…..I'm Josh and this is my little sister Hailey." Josh stood up and walked over to shake their hands. "It is very nice to meet you Josh my name is Kori it is very nice to meet you would you. Whats your favorite color, Where'd you come from, What do you like to eat and would you like to be my friend?" Starfire asked sweetly.

Josh glanced at Raven giving her a questioning look. She smiled and mouthed 'play along'. He shrugged his shoulders and answered her questions in order. "Red and Black, None of your business, Taco's and sure I would love to be your friend." Starfire smiled and embraced him in one of her famous bone crushing hugs. "Ummm…" Josh began . Raven groaned slightly. "I'm sorry she's a hugger, let go Kori I think your killing him." "Oops I am sorry ." Starfire blushed slightly and let him go. "It's ok, am whom might you be?" Josh asked pointing at Raven.

"Names Rachel Roth,call me Rae and I might kill you, and not to be rude but is your girlfriend not happy to see us or what." Raven asked pointing at the girl still sitting on the bed. Josh glanced at the girl and rubbed his neck. "Umm no Hailey's not my girlfriend she's my sister and she's not unhappy too see you she's just really shy, umm come here Hailey.

As if on command the girl rose from here bed and stood behind her brother. "Say hi Hailey." Josh whispered to his little sister. "Hi" The girl whispered and clung on to her brother for protection. "I'm sorry hold on." Josh said to Star and Raven. He turned to his little sister and whispered something like, it's ok, or , their not gonna hurt us, in her ear. Raven didn't know what he said but she could feel the girls emotions change from pure terror to utter happiness in seconds. 'I wonder why she was so scared of us' Raven thought.

The girl smiled and turned to Raven and Star. "Hi I'm Hailey sorry abouts being rude before I'm kinda shy. Are you guys gonna share a room with me ?" Hailey said in an innocent voice. "Yes we are friend Hailey we shall have the sleep overs and do each other's nails and do everything people who share rooms do." Starfire said with a smile on her face. "YAAY!" Hailey shrieked . "This is gonna be soo fun!" Hailey ran over to Starfire grabbing her hand and pulling her into the room. "You wanna play Barbies with me?" Hailey asked Star with a huge grin on her face. "I would most enjoy to play Barbies with you friend Hailey!"

Raven gave Josh a questioning look and rubbed his necked shyly. "Can I speak to you out side?" He asked quietly. "Sure" Raven said with an raised eyebrow. Once they were in the hallway Josh closed the door and leaned against it. "Is there something wrong" Raven asked sense she was an empathy she coud tell that he was feeling scared, nervous and slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's just that if your going to be sharing a room with my sister you need to know about her …problems." Raven closed her eyes and began to message her temples. "She's not going to try to kill us in our sleep is she." Raven asked through gritted teeth. "NO! it's just that she…we have some mental problems that I think you should know about." Raven gave him a look which meant continue.

"Well we had a hard time growing up and let's just say some things scarred us for life. Her more than me. She has these mental blackouts sometimes and when she does she says scary and horrid things mostly memories from our past. The doctor also says she suffers from schizophrenia and Mental age confusion meaning she basically doesn't act her age don't get me wrong she's a really smart girl but she has a mind of a two year old."

Raven Looked up at the boy she could tell it was hurting him to her this. "Oh and one more thing" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small case of pills. "The doctor says to give her one in the morning and one before she goes to bed." He handed Raven the small case of pills. "Will you take of her for me…please?" Raven gave Josh a weak smile "Of course I'll take care of her. It can't be that bad could it?"

As if on cue Hailey pushed open the door knocking Josh onto the ground. "Oops sorry Josh but I was wonderin' can I have some juice?" Josh rubbed his head and stood up. "No Hailey you had enough juice today, you can have some milk."

"Awwww.." Hailey pouted "It's either Milk or water" Josh said sternly. Hailey stuck her out her bottom lip and pouted. "Can it at least be skrawberrie milk." Hailey asked pitifully. "Fine and you mean Strawberrie Hailey not skrawberrie." He smiled and grabbed his sister's hand. "Hold on" she yelled "Kori would you like some skrawberrie milk ?" Star smiled and grabbed Hailey's other hand "I would love some but what, may I ask is a skrawberrie?" "She means strawberrie." Josh said still smiling at his sister.

Raven smiled at them as they all walked down the stairs to retrieve 'skrawberrie milk'. Entering her room she found that there were three beds, two on one side and one on the other. She took the bed that sat by itself and began to adventure her room. She found that they had a small bathroom and three small closets. They also had clothing dressers next to their beds and one reading desk in the far left corner. The floor was also scattered with bean bags and barbie dolls. 'I'll clean this up later' Raven thought to herself. She plopped onto one of the bean bags and closed her eyes gently. Right before she was about to drift off to sleep she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Groaning Raven grabbed her phone discovering she had just received a text from Beastboy. Her smile that she had fell when she read his message. _'Help Me.."_

A/N

SO whatya think was it good was it bad lemme know oh yea and how'd you guys like Hailey and Josh there gonna be poppn up more in this story so tell whatcha think about them! I'll might update again on Wendsday please R&R

Much love,

Wickedly Lovely2396


End file.
